As is known and understood, most owners of sail and power boats are fastidious in the maintenance and repairing of their pleasurecraft. It is not unusual, for example, to see such owners and their crews constantly scraping and scrubbing their boats, washing and polishing its exposed surfaces and components--even in those instances where the boats are tied up in a marina more than they are under sail or power. No matter how "neurotic" these boat owners might appear to be in ever cleaning and in ever polishing, their "babies", one aspect of the maintenance has never really been given due attention--namely, the lines that are used throughout the craft, and which secure the boat to its mooring, to the dock, or just to its anchor when allowing the craft to loll about. More specifically, as the ends of these lines tend to wear and unravel over time, the typical manner of dealing with such situation is to simply whip the line ends with any available tape or wax material that may be available. While the need continues to secure the ends of the lines so that they do not separate (as characteristic of a nylon or hemp line, for example), it will be appreciated that something more cosmetic would be desirable.